


Miracles Do Happen

by Lalia037



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred/Arthur - Freeform, Hetalia, Human Names Used, Humor, M/M, Other characters will be added most likely, Romance, Soulmate AU, USUK - Freeform, aph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalia037/pseuds/Lalia037
Summary: There is a beautiful statue of a person in the middle of a large city, and the rumor surrounding the statue  is that when they touch hands with their soulmate, they will become human. Naturally, it becomes a perfect photo and video opportunity to pose while holding it's hand.A cute selfie attempt results in an empty statue podium and Alfred barely catching a very confused person in his arms.The fic is written in rhymes.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt. I have no idea where I'm going with this story, this is my first time writing.

,,1783. End of The Revolutionary War. The American War of Independence”  
Is what was written on the statue, along with the sentence:

,,This statue was placed here for everybody, for all eyes to see,  
To remind you that our country, our land, our home is free.”

At the time the sun was high in Oklahoma and brightly shone.  
If you looked up, you could see a man in all his glory craved out of stone.  
A British soldier he seemed to be, holding a rifled musket,  
But looking at him more, he didn’t appear to be a threat.  
The weapon was lowered in his left hand, his right extended, as if to offer a handshake;  
It symbolizes the agreement they made for everyone’s sake.  
Gorgeous a statue, it truly was,  
As people walked by, it made a lot of them pause.  
Rumor has it: if it touched hands with it’s soulmate, it turns human,  
And the idea was fancied not by just one woman.

Really, where did this come from though?  
Why would it resuscitate, what made them think so?  
Well, various people came up with various theories,  
There is no end to such creative, sometimes idiotic stories.  
I myself heard some, for example, the illuminati were behind it,  
Or that the government spread this because that’s how they saw it fit.  
I mean true, thanks to that it was a tourist hotspot,  
Therefor people spent here quite a lot.  
Now, those are the ones that are asinine.  
Let’s see a few that are actually fine:

It is said the sculptor in Britain after the war was devastated;  
He tried to join despite his age, to help his son, but was belated.  
He lost him in the fight, but didn’t hate the Americans like some expected.  
The statue resembles his son, who died a heroic death, who was well-respected.  
This story has different versions too.  
What you believe in, is entirely up to you.  
One is that it’s not simply a sculpture; but has the lad’s body inside.  
Formidable, but not unprecedented. After all, you never know what concrete or stone could hide.  
Another sounds like this: the creator was a proficient sorcerer,  
Who enchanted the boy, so he could revive later.   
Why? Maybe to bring peace to the two nations, like in Romeo and Juliet,  
Two soulmates, one American, one British, and that would make them lower the bayonet?  
Perhaps the lad already had a soulmate, lost them in the battle but thought they’d be reincarnated?  
He thought he could meet them again if he waited?

England really is believed to be ,,The Land of Magic” with all it’s legendary creatures originated from there, like the Knucker,  
And others such as elves, fairies, Habetrot, Freybug, Black Shuck or the Beast of Riber.  
Even so, cursed or blessed, true or not,  
The statue never moved a jot.  
The touching, prodding, taking selfies with it for fun became rife,  
But as it turns out, the figure never came to life.

Today was no different. Same as always,  
It was difficult to dodge the sun’s hot rays.  
Suddenly, our protagonist shows up. American. An obnoxious, self-proclaimed hero,  
Who about the rumor never heard, never did know.  
This 177cm tall, blond, blue-eyed ‘miracle of humanity’ (as others called him as a joke)  
Was loud, yes, childish also, but he was actually a sweetheart and very kind if you got to know the bloke.  
He was accompanied by two friends, a German and a Danish,  
The latter in clothes and with a hair that was..ehm faddish.  
From far away you could tell that they weren’t the quiet types either.  
Never mind. One’s not worse than the other.

So they approached the statue and thought they’d take a photo.  
However, something happened that no one expected. As our hero touched it’s hand, there was a small glow.  
The light was blinding, so they turned away;  
They didn’t notice the statue had other colors now that were previously gray.  
The hero was confused, he felt a sudden weight on him that he found strange,  
He looked down to see what had caused the change.  
He realized now he was holding a person that was very much alive, looking at him with wide eyes,  
On his face clearly written panic, shock and surprise.  
Not like he wasn’t surprised. Or everyone else. Time seemed to slow,  
Not a single soul moved. Well.. what to do now?

His friends were the first to say something, it was ,,RUN”. And they did.  
From curious eyes in an alleyway they hid.  
This was surely to get into the news, and it wasn’t a good thing.  
They didn’t want to become the journalists’ plaything.  
He looked down at the small figure in his arms and sighed.  
He couldn’t just leave him alone, he would be recognized.  
So he glanced up at the three of them, determination in his voice;  
He said: ,,We’re bringing him home. There’s no other choice.”


	2. Getting to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clichés ahead, sorry.  
> Not much of a development to the story, I'm so bad at writing please forgive me.

After two hours or so, they were alone at the apartment.  
Alfred tried really hard to understand what this all meant.  
With the help of his friends (and of course the internet) there was some progress he made,  
He read all the information that his computer’s screen displayed.  
He found out the name of the sculptor, the place, date and the rumors surrounding the statue,  
But other than looking this up, he honestly had no idea what to do.  
Here he was, the mysterious figure who once was motionless  
He was sitting on the corner of the bed, fidgeting, he couldn’t hide his nervousness.  
Well, who wouldn’t be stressed? A stranger just dragged him home running from a crowd,  
No wonder his heart was beating so fast and so loud…  
..Actually, it IS a wonder. There was no realistic explanation,  
This just didn’t make sense. He sighed. This only caused him worry and frustration.  
Burying his head in his hands, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes,  
‘No, this isn’t happening. It’s just a weird dream, and he’ll disappear by sunrise.’  
That’s what he tried to tell himself, but knew it wasn’t the case.  
He slowly lifted his gaze and looked at the pale stranger’s face.  
Might as well get to know him if he’s here. ,,What’s your name?”  
He looked away, seemingly shy. ,,…Arthur” he reply quietly came.

Arthur was about the same height as Alfred,  
He could tell even as he was sitting on the bed.  
His face was round, tinged with a little pink, ‘oh, it’s a blush’  
But Alfred swore to God, he didn’t know what made Arthur flush.  
His mouth was set in a thin line, nose slightly upturned, his eyes a beautiful emerald green..  
Really, he had the most striking eyes he had ever seen.  
And on his forehead, there were…what…uhm..he assumed those were eyebrows…damn  
How did he live all along with these? Poor man.  
He admitted right then it’d be hard not to tease him about it, that’s for sure.  
But noooo, he wouldn’t do that, Alfred was mature..  
…Right. Lol. No one believes this,  
Since whatever pranks were played, it wasn’t anyone else’s doing, but his…  
Or maybe Gilbert’s…but he was too awesome to get caught.  
It may sound ridiculous, but that’s what he thought.

ANYWAYS- back to Arthur

On his head sat messy, sandy blond hair,  
It looked like it couldn’t be tamed with a comb, but he didn’t seem to care.  
He was still wearing his red and white uniform, musket discarded in the corner of the room.  
Hm.. he would have to do something about it soon.

Arthur cocked his head to the side, his eyes glinting in the late-afternoon light,  
That’s when Alfred realized he had to find a place for Arthur to stay the night.  
‘I can’t just leave him anywhere’ he thought, he had to stay here,  
But first, they had to get rid of this awkward atmosphere.

,,So…I seem to be your soulmate..” Great start. So much for not making it awkward.  
,,Yes, it appears so..” mumbled Arthur, then fell quiet. He didn’t say another word.  
This is not going anywhere. The Brit seems to be too shy, he has to be more persistent.  
Alfred cleared his throat and looked at him with intent.  
,,Uhm.. do you know what happened to you? Why you were turned to stone or whatever?”  
‘Nice phrasing Alfred. Very clever.’  
,,I scarcely remember a few things. My last memory is of excruciating pain,  
As I was watching people die, laying on the battleground, getting soaked by rain.”  
Wow.. that’s not…what he expected to hear. It was..tragic.  
,,Then someone wanted to save you from dying, and they turned to magic?”  
,,Apparently so. But I have no idea who could’ve been able to do such a thing.”  
He chuckled bitterly ,,Never have I ever thought this is what the future would bring.”  
Alfred couldn’t tell what emotion did Arthur’s expression show.  
Probably he was worried, just as Alfred, what they were to do, he didn’t know.  
He was still a stranger to the American, but he didn’t like to see him in a sour mood,  
So he thought about what could he do to change the bad to good.

,,Would you like some tea?” he asked, like a good host would ask his guest.  
The Brit perked up at that and nodded. This caused a little warmth to spread in his chest.  
He went to the kitchen got two cups, and brewed some Earl Grey tea,  
Good thing he got some as a gift. He didn’t really like it, so he made himself coffee.  
He then strolled back into the room and handed Arthur his drink. They’d be together for a while.

Alfred almost didn’t notice as the edges of Arthur’s lips slightly curled up. Almost.  
Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. He wanted to see more of that smile.


End file.
